Fellowship of the Ring
The Fellowship of the Ring, also known as the Company of the Ring, was formed by nine of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. They set out from Rivendell in the hope of taking and destroying the One Ring in Mordor, and defeating the Dark Lord Sauron. History Founding The One Ring was taken by Frodo Baggins to Rivendell by 25 October T.A. 3018 and the Council of Elrond was held. The meeting was attended by members of the races of Elves, Men, Hobbits and Dwarves in order to form a plan of what to do next. Frodo made the offer of taking the One Ring to Mordor and Elrond then put forward that he should be in a company of nine in order to match the number of Ringwraiths. Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and Sam became one of the Nine. However, Elrond thought Merry and Pippin should be sent home and tell the Hobbits of the growing danger. He wanted two Elf-Lords of Rivendell to go in their place, but Merry was determined to accompany the Fellowship and eventually won a place. Gandalf then persuaded Elrond of Pippin's loyalty and the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. It was the only organisation containing someone from each of these races known in the history of Middle-Earth to have ever been made. Travelling through Moira Even though they had determined a purpose, the Fellowship had no set manner or route for achieving their purpose and began without a plan. Instead, the route was left for the Fellowship to work out on their own. When they set out from Rivendell two months later, they headed for Hollin but would encounter the cerbain and spent the whole day in hiding from fear that the cerbain may be spies of Saruman. They then changed their plan and headed for the Gap of Rohan or Moria. Gandalf was determined they should go through Moria but the others in the Fellowship had other ideas. However, when they found a blizzard, they also decided to go with Gandalf's idea. They fought wolves and the Watcher in the Water and then managed to open the Doors of Durin entering Moria expecting to find old friends. However, they found that Balin's Colony was taken over by an Orc population many years ago and that Balin was long dead. They fought a short battle including a troll and then attempted to run to safety. However, Durin's Bane (which led to Balin's downfall in the beginning when they awoke the Balrog) hunted them and by the time they made it to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, Gandalf had to buy the Fellowship time by confronting the Balrog. They both fell together into the abyss when the other members of Fellowship escaped. Staying in Lothlórien and the Argonath Following Gandalf's supposed death, Aragorn was appointed the new leader of the Fellowship and they headed towards Lothlórien to meet Galadriel and Celeborn. They stayed for 4 weeks to heal and for counsel on a new plan or route. When they eventually left, the Elves bestowed them many gifts to help them find their way, gave them boats to take the Anduin and the Fellowship took the route through the Argonath. However, Saruman sent a band of Uruk-Hai to take the halfling that had the One Ring captive and bring him to Isengard for Sauron. By then, the One Ring was having a malevolent impact on other members of the Fellowship, especially Boromir, and Frodo also noticed that someone was following them. They stopped at Amon Hen at which point Boromir attempted to take the Ring from Frodo. Frodo escaped now determined to keeping going alone but was followed by Sam. The other members of the Fellowship fought the Uruk-Hai in the meantime and finding no other halflings, the Uruk-Hai attempted to take Merry and Pippin. Boromir fought the Uruk-Hai to save them but was unsuccessful and he was killed. Merry and Pippin would be taken by the Uruk-Hai by the time Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found him. The Breaking of the Fellowship The Fellowship was broken but it was not ended and the purpose of their formation would continue through 3 separate routes. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli immediately followed the Uruk-Hai to save Merry and Pippin from their fates. Frodo and Sam continued heading straight for Mordor and Gandalf was brought back to life (now named Gandalf the White) and went to Lothlórien not long after the Fellowship had left. Gollum had followed the Fellowship since he saw them in Moria and was now following Frodo and Sam. Frodo and Sam headed through Emyn Muil and caught Gollum when he attempted to take the One Ring. Frodo decided they needed a guide to Mordor and Gollum begins showing them a short cut. Eómer killed the Uruk-Hai that took Merry and Pippin and they run into Fangorn. They encounter the Ents. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli thought Merry and Pippin had escaped and found Gandalf instead. They went to Rohan, meeting King Theóden and saving him from the manipulation of Saruman. Knowing Saruman was sending an army to Rohan, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli accompanied Théoden to Helm's Deep and fought Saruman's army of Uruk-Hai. Gandalf searched for the banished Eómer and Théoden's champion army and later joined them at Helm's Deep. They ultimately won the fight and Saruman was defeated once and for all by Merry, Pippin and the Ents siege of Isengard. Frodo, Sam and Gollum go across the Dead Marshes and meet Faramir who takes them to Henneth Annún. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf celebrate victory at Rohan. Pippin looked in the Plantír and saw Sauron's plan for Minas Tirith. Sauron now thinking Pippin was the halfling with the One Ring, Gandalf hatched a plan to take Pippin to Minas Tirith and they would warn Denethor II of Sauron's impending plan. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stayed in Rohan hoping to persuade Théoden to answer Gondor's call for help when they time came. Gollum takes Frodo and Sam along the Morgul road and eventually made it to Minas Morgul. They watch Sauron's troops heading to Gondor and then Gollum manipulated Frodo and Sam which made Frodo send Sam away. Denethor II would not pay any attention to Gandalf and Pippin's warning and they have to send for help from Rohan. Rohan made the decision to answer their call for help and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli joined them when they set out from Rohan. Gollum takes Frodo to Shelob in order to kill him and he was poisoned. Sam had followed them and saved Frodo and the One Ring. He killed Shelob but Gollum escaped and Frodo and Sam head into Mordor. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli persuade the Army of the Dead to follow them to Minas Tirith by which point, Théoden and the army of Rohan had began the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. They achieved victory but Théoden was killed. The Second Fellowship Even though the Fellowship was broken at Amon Hen, Aragorn had continued to call them the Fellowship and following the War of the Ring, the eight members would be brought together for a final time in Minas Tirith. When King Théoden's funeral company set out for Rohan, the seven members of the Fellowship then headed home. Aragorn accompanied them and when they made it to Orthanc, Legolas and Gimli headed through Fangorn for their homes, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin went another way and Aragorn announced that the Fellowship was now ended. Legacy Members of the Fellowship Frodo.jpeg| Frodo Sam.jpeg| Sam Merry.jpeg| Merry Pippin.jpeg| Pippin Aragorn.jpeg| Aragorn Legolas.jpeg| Legolas Gimli.jpeg| Gimli Boromir.jpeg| Boromir Gandalf.jpeg| Gandalf Timeline Notes and sources Category:Organisations